A Cute (But Loud) Snore and Some Big Dreams
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: After someone spiked Marcie's cup of water with a sleeping pill (I'm looking at you, Lucy), Charlie Brown finds himself opening up his heart about all his feelings. Caution: Major Charlie Brown x Marcie. Proceed with caution and don't forget to like, comment and watch :)
1. Lucy's Prank

A Cute (But Loud) Snore and Some Big Dreams

A Peanuts Fanfiction

By LivingOnLaughs

Pairing: Charlie Brown x Marcie

Chapter 1

Lucy's Prank

It was a sunny Tuesday afternoon in Birchwood and the _Pelicans_ were beating the _Tigers_ 140-0. The _Pelicans_ were a team of baseball players led by a rowdy girl named Peppermint Patty; whilst the _Tigers_ ' manager was failure face Charlie Brown.

Charlie Brown was throwing a fly ball to Marcie, the bespectacled girl at the bat. **"DON'T TAKE YOUR EYES OFF THE BALL, MARCIE!"** The tomboy yelled from the bleachers, causing some of the teammates to stare at their manager and pro player.

" _If she doesn't stop yelling, I will"_ Marcie thought to herself as the white sphere came towards her.

" **SWING!"** Peppermint Patty instructed as the ball rolled towards her. "Oh good grief…another strike, one more and she's toast" she sighed.

Schroeder sat down by home plate, his eyes fluttering and his breathing calming down. "Hey manager, c-can we take a break? I feel sleepy all of a sudden" he asked the round headed kid.

"You know we don't have anyone else that can play catcher, right?" Charlie brown asked as the blonde musician collapsed, snoring quietly and softly.

Lucy Van Pelt giggled from right field as Frieda sighed. "Lucy, that wasn't a nice thing to do, slipping that sleeping pill in his cup of lemonade…I thought you loved him," the curly haired girl reprimanded, pounding her fist in her glove.

"So, not like you cared about him. You even thought Beethoven was a drink," the fussing brat reminded.

"People with naturally curly hair are genuinely kind," Frieda explained.

Violet turned to Frieda and procrastinated on that, "So? Marcie has straight hair and she's kind too," the girl with the ponytail told her friends.

"Big deal, it's just because her parents are goody-two-shoes" Lucy retreated as Patty secretly glared at the noirette back talking her best friend.

After finding a substitute catcher, Charlie Brown signaled at the team to continue the game. "How do I look?" the new catcher asked as a tuff of blonde curls stuck out from the mask.

"Sally, just call out a ball or a strike" the round headed kid sighed, tossing Marcie another ball, which went over the field, knocked off most of Charlie's clothes and hit the back of Lucy's head.

" **YOU JUST GOT KARMA!"** Patty shouted from the bleachers as Lucy fumed up.

Charlie looked at Marcie, who was able to get to first base. Sure, she wasn't fast, but she could be furious if pushed too far or called 'Lambcake'. "Great job" the round-headed-kid complimented with a thumbs up of approval.

"Thanks, Charles…" the bespectacled girl blushed, straightening her askew glasses.

"My turn now" the tomboy hollered, rushing over to the bat and waiting for the next ball to be hit.

"Good luck" the female catcher smiled to the girl that could strike out her brother on three pitches.

"I don't need luck, Sally" Patty responded, showing off her grin. She was missing one of her front teeth and one of her molars from a rowdy game of football.

"Don't lose another tooth now, Peppermint Patty" Sally joked as the ball came towards the tomboy.

After the game, Lucy offered to get water for both teams. "Drinks are on me, team," she explained, filling eighteen cups with water. However, she slipped in a sleeping pill into one of the cups when no one was looking.

"Thanks, Lucille" Patty smiled cheerfully as she was handed a Styrofoam cup of water.

"No problem, Patricia…here you go, Marce" the fussbudget responded with an evil grin, handing the bespectacled girl the cup with the sleeping pill in it.

"You were amazing" Charlie complimented, patting the shy girl on the back in a friendly nature.

"You were great too, Charles…sorry your team lost again though, you really could've beaten us you know" Marcie explained with a shy smile, making Charlie Brown blush a bright red.

"Someone's in love" Linus giggled to Franklin, one of his friends.

"I know, but who?" Franklin teased as they broke into laughter.

" _That was a great game, huh Woodstock?"_ Snoopy asked Woodstock, who nodded his head in agreement, followed by content chirps.

Charlie was about to say something before he was cut off by his sister yelling, **"Kiss her, you blockhead!"**

"Oh good grief…" he thought as he chugged down his cup of water, "can you believe how silly Sally can get, Marcie?" he asked.

"Yeah…she can get d-doubtfully w…weird" the shy girl responded, stuttering on her words a little, worrying her true love.

"Marcie, are you okay?" Patty questioned, looking up from her cup of water in concern.

"Y-yeah" the bespectacled kid stuttered, her surrounding become darker as blackness began to fall upon her, "Sir, I'm f…ine…" she tried reassuring before falling face first onto the ground and becoming motionless and limp.

" _Hey! I'm the one that normally drops asleep here!"_ Snoopy growled as he walked over towards Marcie. Upon realizing she was only sleeping, the beagle breathed a sigh of relief as he removed her glasses and placed them in his owner's hands.

"Good grief" was all Charlie Brown could say as Lucy began giggling evilly.


	2. Introspective Charlie Brown

Chapter 2

Introspective Charlie Brown

"What just happened?" Linus asked his sister, who just shrugged as she shrugged keeping a straight face, worrying him.

"Well whatever happened, Marcie here is sound asleep" Patty sighed, looking at Lucy too.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" the bossy brat questioned as she sweated nervously.

"Because we want to" Sally called out loudly, hoping that the loud noise would arouse her future sister-in-law. All she got in return was a snore almost identical to her father's lawnmower.

"What on Earth?" Franklin began, startled by the sudden noise just as much as Woodstock and Patty.

Patty sighed and poked her friend's cheek without an answer. "Nah, it couldn't be…could it?" the tomboy asked her friends.

"You tell us, Patricia" Lucy smirked menacingly as she stuck out her tongue to the tomboy.

"What do you know about this exactly?" Peppermint Patty growled with the nerve to dim Lucy's lights.

"Oh…nothing, Patricia" the bratty girl replied, looking at her nails.

"As if" Sally fumed, storming up towards Lucy, "what'd you do to Marcie?" she asked.

"Nothing, Sally" Lucy lied, still looking at her nails as she tried tiptoeing around the conversation.

Linus however was poking the sleeping girl with a stick without any reaction. "Good grief, Lucy" he sighed in disgust.

"Why does everyone blame me this time? It was clearly Charlie Brown's fault" Lucy accused, pointing to the lovable-or in this case not so lovable-loser.

"Chuck, why'd you do this?" Patty shouted. She was so gullible sometimes, it wasn't funny and this was one of those times.

"N-nothing" Charlie Brown honestly replied, stuttering a little on his words.

"Well this is ridiculous! Who're we suppose to blame then?" Frieda asked before turning to Lucy as she remembered how slyly she snuck a sleeping pill in her boyfriend's drink of lemonade during the seventh inning stretch.

"Why're you all looking at me exactly?" the coal haired girl quivered in fear.

"This is the second time today, Lucy" the girl with the naturally curly hair fumed, turning as red as her curls.

Charlie Brown turned away from the drama. "Linus, what exactly are you doing?" he asked, cocking his head a little.

"Trying to wake Marcie…why?" the blanket carrying boy answered back without a second's waste.

"Oh, I'm just curious…you know, the last time I saw her nod off was when she was under a lot of stress from her parents" the lovable loser explained, "and now, seeing her so peaceful just makes me smile" he added happily.  
"Charlie Brown, forgive me for asking but what are your feelings towards Marcie?" Linus asked, still poking his friend with the stick.

"Marcie? She's cute…sure she's weird; but I like her…she's kind of weird too, but also friendly" Charlie open-mindedly expressed, catching Peppermint Patty's attention.

"Chuck? You like Marcie? Since when?" the tomboy questioned furiously.

"I honestly seem to like her, sure she isn't a redhead; but I like her" the failure face smiled.

"Oh sure…she also doesn't have freckles and a big nose… **is that why you hate me?** I tried being loving and everything; but you never pay attention to me…you treat me like dirt, Charlie Brown!" Peppermint Patty cried.

" _Oh good grief"_ Pigpen thought as he looked at the upset tomboy. "Hug?" he asked.

"See Chuck? Even Pigpen knows how to treat a girl better" Patty sniffled as she hugged the dirt-loving boy.

Charlie Brown sighed as he sat down, watching Linus attempt to rouse the bespectacled girl without success. "What am I doing wrong?" he asked his best friend.

"I don't know, Linus; but blame your **sister** for this," Charlie Brown honestly answered as he sighed in defeat.

"He's right, Linus…she even did this to Schroeder" Frieda explained, walking towards the two boys.

"She did? I thought Schroeder was up all night playing Beethoven," Linus answered in amazement.

"Yeah, well us people with naturally curly hair are genuinely kind-hearted you know" the curly haired girl smiled pridefully.

"What about people without naturally curly hair?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Same thing I guess" Frieda answered, listening to the bespectacled girl snore. "She must really be having a good dream," the girl with the natural curls told the boys.

"Yeah, maybe…" Charlie Brown answered, sighing a little.

"Don't worry, Charlie Brown, this is like in _Sleeping Beauty_ …you just have to kiss her to wake her up" the curly haired girl added.

"On the lips? No way!" the lovable looser squirmed.


	3. Good Luck, Charlie Brown

Chapter 3

Good Luck, Charlie Brown

The lovable looser toyed his fingers in the sleeping girl's hair. He liked the way it was silky and a fair shade of black with a tint of dark brown.

"Hey manager, what are you going to do?" Linus asked with a giggle. He had managed to get Charlie Brown to confess his feelings once so doing it again couldn't be so hard.

"I'm just going to sit here until she wakes up…shouldn't be long now" the lovable loser smiled, humming _Lavender's Blue_ to himself to pass away the time.

"Okay…" Linus answered, handing Charlie Brown his blanket, much to the round headed kid's confusion.

'Isn't my Sweet Baboo the cutest, kindest thing you've ever met?" Sally asked Frieda, who giggled as Linus turned a fiery red in the face.

" **I am not your Sweet Baboo!"** he yelled before covering his mouth in humiliation. "Sorry guys…" he trembled.

"It's alright, Sweet Baboo," the blonde girl replied, puckering up for a small peck.

Peppermint Patty sighed to herself as Sally leaned in closer to her love interest.  
"Sally, don't kiss me…don't…I'm warning you!" Linus exclaimed, running off.

"So much for that idea, huh?" the tomboy asked in curiosity, "Cause to win a boy's heart, you have to be sly"  
"Shy?" Sally replied in confusion.

"Not shy, Sally; sly" Patty explained, slithering towards Charlie Brown.

"What now, Peppermint Patty?" the lovable loser asked as Patty coiled her fingers in his.

"You're holding my hand, you sly dog" the tomboy grinned knowingly.

"My brother gets all the girls and what do I get? Nothing! **Where's my lawyer? I need a good attorney!"** Sally screamed, causing Frieda to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Where're we gonna get a good attorney, Sally?" the curly haired girl asked.

"Don't ask and don't anybody look at Snoopy," Pigpen explained, watching the white beagle walk by with his hat, bow tie and briefcase.

" _Here's the world famous attorney, ready to take the case"_ the dog with the alter egos thought with a Cheshire grin.

"I think we just found one," Violet stated, pointing to the beagle in aggravation.

"Good grief…why can't I have a **normal** dog like **everyone** else?" the lovable loser asked himself, shaking his head in disbelief.

Woodstock chirped merrily as he landed on Charlie's head gleefully.

"Hey Woodstock…" Charlie Brown sighed in disappointment before his glance fell on the sleeping girl. She was clinging onto his left leg as if it were a soft teddy bear or something. "Oh good grief" he groaned coldly.

"You know, Chuck, she must really like you better than I do if she's referring to you as security" Patty giggled, remembering a very humiliating time during the school year where she was dreaming of the lovable loser.

"Yeah, she probably does" Charlie Brown smiled sadly, wishing that her eyes would flutter open. They'd exchange looks and her drowsy smile would cause him to blush.

Charlie Brown giggled at that thought as his rowdy friend gave him a confused look.

"Chuck, I don't understand you" the tomboy sighed in defeat, walking towards Pigpen and Franklin.

Charlie gently nudged Marcie, hoping it would wake her a little, not entirely but just enough to see her blue eyes, even for a few seconds.

Unfortunately, she was out like a light and that upset the failure face as her eyes styed closed and she showed no signs of rousing anytime soon.

"Good grief, wake up" Charlie Brown sweetly said as his sister looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Now I'm really sure I got mixed up with the baby next to me at birth," the blonde girl told Roy, one of Patty's friends and a player on _The Pelicans_.

"Really?" Roy responded in confusion.

"Yeah…my big brother has a huge list of flaws and he never wins!" Sally explained, making over exaggerated hand movements.

"Well Sally, almost all his failures are from someone else and no one's perfect" the camp boy with the floral shirt reminded the six-year-old.

"And you're a friend of my big brother?" she asked, cocking her head in much confusion.

Franklin walked over to Charlie Brown and gently nudged him.

"What is it, Franklin?" the lovable loser questioned without looking at his friend in the vermillion sweatshirt.

"Charlie Brown, those Beetles are right: there will be an answer if you let it be" Franklin explained.

"Well I'm not living in a yellow submarine" Charlie Brown answered back, smiling at the sleeping Marcie.

"See? My Big Brother is extremely crazy!" Sally told Franklin, who sighed in realized defeat.


	4. In The Rabbit Hole

Chapter 4

In The Rabbit Hole

 _Her eyes fluttered open as her vision tried to adjust to her new surroundings. She couldn't tell where she was; but she knew she wasn't at the ballpark with Charlie Brown._

" _Hey little girl" an unfamiliar voice called out, alarming the girl._

" _Who are you?" she asked in sudden fear._

" _Welcome…now let me show you around" the voice explained, getting closer. A dog with white fur and black ears gave her a paw, "you coming or not?" he asked._

" _W-well…Snoopy?" the girl asked, squinting to see clearly._

" _That's my name, now on with the tour!" he continued. Tipping he large, purple hat a little. It had what she could make out as the improper fraction of 10/6 on a folded sheet of paper and his bowtie was extremely oversized._

" _Where am I?" she asked, squinting to see where she was._

" _Now now little girl, you're in Slumberland; Wonderland for the drowsy dreamers" Snoopy explained._

" _Is that why you can talk, oh great one?" the girl questioned._

" _The thing is, Marcie, this is where the people with big dreams let them go wild and live them out" the beagle continued, opening a door leading into a black room. "This is where we keep our elephants," he added._

" _Elephants? I can't see anything, literally," the dark brown-haired girl reminded the talking dog._

" _Oh you'll see them…hope you like pink," the beagle told her._

" _Pink elephants? You're pulling my leg," the girl giggled. There were no such things as obscure as-_

" _Here they come, right on schedule" Snoopy smirked._

 _ **Look out! Look out!**_

 _ **Pink elephants on parade.**_

 _ **Here they come!**_

 _ **Hippety hoppety.**_

 _ **They're here, and there.**_

 _ **Pink elephants ev'rywhere!**_

 _ **Look out! Look out!**_

 _ **They're walking around the bed.**_

 _ **On their head!**_

 _ **Clippety cloppety.**_

 _ **Arrayed in braid.**_

 _ **Pink elephants on parade!**_

 _ **What'll I do? What'll I do?**_

 _ **What an unusual view!**_

 _ **I could stand the sight of worms**_

 _ **And look at microscopic germs**_

 _ **But technicolor pachyderms**_

 _ **Is really too much for me!**_

 _ **I am not the type to faint**_

 _ **When things are odd or things**_

 _ **Are quaint**_

 _ **But seeing things you know that ain't**_

 _ **Can certainly give you an awful fright!**_

 _ **What a sight!**_

 _ **Chase 'em away!**_

 _ **Chase 'em away!**_

 _ **I'm afraid need your aid**_

 _ **Pink elephants on parade!**_

 _ **Hey hey hey**_

" _Okay, maybe there ARE pink elephants after all…" the girl shrugged as Snoopy led her out the room. There a blushing boy was kneeling._

" _Here we are" the beagle smiled lovingly._

" _Oh, hi there…what's your name?" the girl asked, squinting to clearly see the boy. All she could see was that his head was the same size as a basketball. "Whoops, sorry about that, Charles…I can't see a thing"_

" _Hey, I was looking for you, Marcie…" the boy with the round head answered, pulling out a small box from his pocket._

" _You two know each other?" the beagle asked. "Usually people that visit Slumberland don't recognize anyone"_

" _Well we know each other" Charlie replied, revealing an opal ring in the box. "Give me your finger please," he ordered._

" _Okay, Charles; but I don't see what-" the blushing girl began as he slipped the said ring on her left ring finger._

" _Marceline Carlin…I know this is a trick question but will you marry me and be Mrs. Brown?" he asked._

" _Yes! Yes! YES!" the girl squealed happily, jumping up and down for joy before throwing herself in his arms._

" _I'd hate to let reality sink in," the beagle thought with a sigh. "She's just so very happy"_


	5. True Romantic

Chapter 5

True Romantic

Charlie Brown smiled, his lips curving into a U as he watched his friend doze. "Well whatever dream she's having sure seems like its good," he told his sister, who sighed.

"Gee Big Brother, you are blushing like a tomato," Sally explained, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Well I'm a happy tomato then" the lovable loser called back.

"See guys? My brother is weird," the blonde girl told Frieda and Violet, along with a blonde girl named Patty Swanson.

"He sure is" said blonde giggled.

"Undoubtfully" Violet added.

"Positively weird" Frieda remarked, puffing her curly hair happily.

Charlie Brown looked back at Marcie. "Good grief, how come everyone hates me? Everyone but you that is" he asked, obviously not getting an answer.

The sleeping girl purred as she nuzzled closer to the lovable loser's chest, making him blush even more.

Without thinking twice, he gave a small peck to her cheek as she giggled in her sleep, muttering something about him being a real romantic.

"Gee Chuck-o, she sure likes you" Peppermint Patty sighed as she watched her friends.

"Is that what she keeps asking me?" the round headed kid asked the tomboy, who nodded happily.

"Yup; but you always say 'Do I what?'" the freckled girl giggled.

"Only because I never understand what she means," Charlie Brown sighed.

Sally walked closer to Charlie Brown and whispered a few words in his right ear: "Kiss her, you blockhead"  
"But I did" he retreated.

"On the lips? That's how it's done in the movies," the blonde six-year-old reminded her older brother.

Charlie squirmed at the thought of kissing someone on the lips, especially Marcie. What would she say? Would she like it? He had many questions rolling in his head.

"Then should I feed the dog tonight?" Sally asked.

"Fine" her brother answered, not hearing the question at all. His thoughts were fixed on how his friend's hypnotizing blue eyes would look at him in confusion upon awakening.

He figured she'd slightly open her eyes to see Charlie Brown's loving smile. He would then plant a kiss on her forehead and cuddle her lovingly.

However, until then, he smiled at his sleeping friend. The small smile on her face relaxed the blockhead as he planted a small kiss on her nose.

"My big brother: the romantic" Sally teased to the beagle, who laughed at that silly thought.

"Go ahead and laugh, Sally. Yeah I'm romantic; I send Valentines to everyone yet I never get any in return…even my dog gets more Valentines than me" Charlie Brown sighed.

" _If only he knew the truth,"_ the tomboy thought…

" _Sir, I'm afraid…what if Charles hates my Valentine?" the bespectacled girl asked in fear._

" _Listen, Marcie…it's fine if you're afraid, I'll go with you, deal?" Peppermint Patty asked._

" _But Sir, this is different. This is Charles…I want this to be perfect" Marcie explained._

" _You're bravely weird, Marcie" the tomboy encouraged, patting her friend on the back._

 _Chickening out at the last minute, the bespectacled girl scrunched the Valentine in her backpack and raced away; worried that Charlie Brown would hate it or worse: get bullied by Lucy for liking the lovable loser._

" _I couldn't do it, Sir" she quivered as a tear trickled down her cheek._

" _Maybe next year, Marcie" Patty reassured._

" _Well there's another Valentine for the ol' shoebox," the shy girl explained with a sigh._

" _Don't give up, Marcie; next year, I'll help you give Chuck that Valentine" the tomboy promised._

"If only I knew what?" Charlie Brown asked the freckle-faced tomboy.

"Nothing, Chuck, you sly dog" Peppermint Patty quivered.

"If you say so," he replied, his glance falling back on Marcie.

"Gee Sally, your brother **is** weird" the tomboy sighed.

"I know that already, Peppermint Patty" Sally replied.


	6. Love For A Nerd

Chapter 6

Love for a Nerd

It had been nearly half an hour and Charlie Brown was still sitting in the same spot, waiting for Marcie to wake up. He tried everything from loud noises to shaking her, he even tried kissing her on the lips (but chickened out at the last second); but nothing worked.

"Still waiting, Blockhead?" Lucy asked the lovable loser.

"Yeah, why?" he answered.

"Well, I've got my football here and you can go kick it" the noirette smirked.

"No way!" the round headed kid replied, his voice becoming a little more aggressive.

"Ch…Charles?" a timid voice asked, her eyes still closed; yet she was slowly waking up.

"I'm here" he comforted as he caught a very small glance in her slightly opened eyes. All the blue in the irises was drained and her voice was extremely weary.

" _Uh oh! This wasn't the plan!"_ Lucy thought as she clenched together a fist.

"Shhh, I'm here, I'll protect you," Charlie Brown whispered; which lulled the timid, tired girl back into sleep. "Goodnight" he added with a kiss on the forehead.

" _That was close…too close in fact"_ Lucy sighed in relief. "So Charlie Brown? You gonna kick the football or what?" the noirette asked, tossing the football in the air temptingly.

"I'd love to; but not now…maybe tomorrow" Charlie Brown answered.

" **You blockhead!"** the fussbudget yelled, slamming the football on the ground in disgust.

"Careful, Lucy; you're going to hurt someone with the way you throw a football" the lovable loser instructed.

"Oh I'm sorry" Lucy replied sarcastically as she stomped away.

"Shhh, _Fa la ninna; fa la nanna; nella braccia della mamma. Fa la ninna bel bambin, Fa la nanna bambin bel, Fa la ninna, fa la nanna._ _Nella braccia della mamma."_ The lovable loser sang softly. A girl at school had taught him the Italian lullaby a few months ago.

 _Charlie Brown threw himself in the shy girl's arms, hugging and kissing lovingly. "I do thee wed" the latter smiled, hugging him tightly._

" _I guess that's a 'yes' then" the round headed kid smiled, his lips nearly touching the shy girl's.  
"Yes, I will marry you, Charles! Oh yes, yes, yes" Marcie smiled._

 _Charlie Brown blushed as she pecked his cheeks many times. "I think I get the memo," Snoopy groaned._

" _And I got the girl" the lovable loser explained, picking up the shy girl and carrying her bridal style._

" _You know Charles, it took you long enough to answer without saying 'Do I what?' you know" Marcie giggled._

" _I know, sugar cube" Charlie Brown sighed romantically._

" _Sugar cube? I think I'm going to like that name," the black haired girl thought with a happy, mile wide smile._

" _I know I'll enjoy calling you that, Sweet Baboo," Charlie added, confusing the girl. "It's a family pet name," he explained._

" _I'll forever be your Sweet Baboo, Charles…till death do us part you know" Marcie replied, fluttering her eyes lovingly at Charlie Brown._

" _You'll make me blush," he giggled, sweating nervously._

" _Then I'll be one happy bride with a blushing groom" she answered._

Charlie turned a beet red, ruffling the girl's black bangs as she dozed, purring lovingly.


	7. Oh, You're Awake? Things Just Got Awkwar

Chapter 7

Oh, You're Awake? Things Just Got Awkward

It had been nearly two hours and Charlie and Marcie were still at the ball field. Her cute-but loud-snores made him giggle as he petted her hair. Her eyes soon opened to the blinding sunset. "Ch-Charles...what happened?" she asked, sitting up as she hanged her head, letting the tears trickle down her cheeks.

"Oh, you're awake?" Charlie Brown asked obliviously as Marcie rubbed her eyes wearily.

"Yeah, obviously…" she responded with a brief yawn. "So what happened? Where is everyone else?" she questioned.

"Well, you collapsed almost two hours ago and I was watching you sleep" the failure face admitted, sweating nervously.

"You were watching me sleep?" the brunette asked in disbelief. She blushed to herself at the thought of Charlie Brown loving her so much, he'd watch her doze. Maybe he'd do that when they were older too…

"Yeah…you were dead to the world, I almost thought you'd never wake up," he answered back, handing her the pair of glasses.

"Thanks, Charles…you know, I usually sleep with my glasses on to see my dreams; but I knew what I was dreaming of, but I knew what I was dreaming of this time…" she explained, hoping he didn't see her blush.

"Well, you were talking in your sleep…" she became concerned. "and you were talking about something; I just can't remember what it was…Aughhh! Sorry, Marcie…this just got awkward" he remarked.

"Well I'm sure it didn't matter, Charles…after all, it was just a foolish dream and I have them all the time," she answered, wiping the small bit of drool coming from her mouth.

"No, I just remembered what it was you were saying: you were talking about marriage or something in that category" he explained. Busted…

"Well Charles, you see…sometimes I dream about silly things, besides, aren't we too young to talk about marriage?" Marcie asked, blushing an even brighter red than before.

"Silly? I had a dream of marrying the girl of my dreams too a few nights ago" Charlie Brown admitted.

"Is she Heather or Peppermint Patty?" the bespectacled girl questioned.

"Nope and nope" he explained.

"Then who?" she asked before her eyes widened behind the opaque lenses of her glasses. "Y-you mean it?"

"There's only one girl left," he answered, pulling her in for a kiss; and not on the cheek either. This one was mouth-to-mouth, just like in her dream. "And it's Marceline Rebecca Carlin" he smirked, his lips parting from his friend's.

"But Charles, **I'm** Marceline Rebecca Carlin…that doesn't mean what I think it does, does it?" Marcie asked.

"You got it right on the nose" the round headed boy giggled as his friend covered her face in humiliation.

"Charles, you're making me blush," she explained, sighing a little.

"You're cute when you blush" Charlie Brown answered with a little snicker. _"You're also cute when you snore,"_ he thought with a silly smile.

"Charles, what's so funny?" she asked, standing up.

"Well; correct me if I'm wrong but I think you were dreaming of marrying me" he smiled knowingly.

"Y-yeah…you were there, and so was Snoopy; he could talk too" she explained, lending Charlie Brown a hand up.

"He could?" Charlie asked in disbelief. Sure Marcie was weird, but even he couldn't have imagined anyone dreaming of Snoopy talking. This was rare.

"He led me into this room and when we came out, there you were and you proposed to me with a blue ring, it was so romantic, Charles," she continued.

" _So_ _ **that's**_ _why you were yelling 'yes' in your sleep"_ he thought quietly to himself, nodding his head in agreement.

"What did you say?" Marcie asked, noticing what he was saying to himself.


	8. Lovestruck

Chapter 8

Lovestruck

"Charles," the bespectacled girl began, her voice cracking a little.

"What's wrong?" Charlie Brown asked, ready for any answer she'd give him.

"Charles, if you could, would you marry me?" she asked as Charlie's eyes shrank.

"Well…would I what?" he questioned.

"Marry me, would you marry me if you had the choice, Charles?" Marcie repeated furiously.

Charlie Brown got up off the grass and silently walked away. He has done this before when she'd fume up like this.

"Charles Brown, you blockhead!" she spat out, catching his attention.

"Marcie, what's the problem exactly?" he asked. If it was Lucy yelling out 'Blockhead', he would've ignored her; but this was Marcie.

"Sorry, Charles…I just…" she began, her hands shaking nervously. Uh-oh…

"Your parents are still putting a lot of stress and pressure on you, aren't they?" Charlie Brown questioned as the brunette nodded her head in agreement, about to blow her stack.

The lovable loser wrapped his arms around Marcie, calming her down a little. Sure her hands still trembled; nut at least she was calmer. "How'd you know?" she asked with a sigh.

"Your hands were shaking" he answered.

"I know, Charles…I feel like I'm on a leash again" Marcie sighed.

"It's okay…you can spend the night with me, Marcie" Charlie Brown offered as he led her off the ball field.

"Wait…Charles, I forgot my cap!" she realized halfway to the Brown's residence.

"Don't worry, I got it with me in my duffle bag" he reassured with a truthful smile.

"You know, Charles…in my dream, you told me that I was cute and that you would marry me in a minute" the bespectacled girl giggled as she remembered her dream.

"Really?" Charlie Brown asked, sighing lovingly at the thought of marrying Marcie and maybe raising children and grandchildren. His hand dreamily linking into his friend's shaking hand

"Yeah, Charles" she answered, the tremble from her hand causing him to snap into reality.

Charlie jerked away his hand as his face turned a bright pink. He had never held Marcie's hand before. It felt like touching a vibrator.

"Charles, is something wrong?" said girl asked, noticing Charlie Brown giggle to himself.

"I'm fine, Marcie…" he answered as a thought dawned on him: maybe next time he held her hand, it would be like more romantic and less stressful for both of them.

Snoopy sat up atop his doghouse as he noticed that familiar round head walk past him; this time he was with a girl. _"She's finally awake…I thought she was a goner"_ the beagle thought with a sigh of relief.

"I hope you don't mind but I have to feed Snoopy, make yourself at home in the meantime," Charlie explained to Marcie, grabbing a can of dogfood.

"Okay, Charles" the bespectacled nerd called back, climbing onto the couch. The soft pillow next to the armrest was there, waiting for someone to lay his or her head on it.

" _Just five minutes; or until Charles finishes feeding Snoopy…that dog loves seconds and thirds with his supper,"_ she thought as she fluttered her eyes; not sleeping, but resting tranquilly.

"I already gave you thirds and you want **more?"** Charlie asked in disbelief after serving Snoopy his third helping of dogfood in ten minutes. "Cause I had enough with you, you greedy beagle!" he spat out, scaring Snoopy as he whimpered.

Charlie Brown sighed as he walked inside the house again and grabbed a fourth can of dogfood. His glance then fell on Marcie. "H-hey Marcie" He softly said as her eyes opened.

"Hey Charles…what're you doing?" she asked, yawning a little before noticing something: she had a blanket over her.

"Well, I'm feeding Snoopy fourths so hang in there…then we'll eat" he explained with a smile.

"We…" Marcie thought to herself, closing her eyes again.

"Yes, I said 'we', you don't have to repeat it" Charlie Brown chuckled as he opened the fourth can of dogfood and brought it outside where he found Snoopy asleep with a small gut. "Aughhhhhhhh!" he yelled.

Storming inside, Charlie noticed Marcie was asleep again. "Oh good grief" he sighed to himself, gently tapping her on the shoulder to rouse her.

She smiled in her sleep before Charlie Brown remembered something: _"You just have to kiss her to wake her up"_

He kneeled beside her, his lips nearly touching hers as he began sweating and trembling. He soon noticed that she was serene and peaceful. Like at the ballfield, her breathing was calm, her hands weren't shaking and she had a look of peacefulness and glee on her sleeping face.

"I can't do it" he told himself as the door opened and closed.

" **I'm home!"** Sally yelled to her mom, who was in the dining room setting the table. Spaghetti sauce was boiling on the stove and four bowls were placed on the counter.

" _But Dad's at the Barber's Golf Tournament…"_ Charlie Brown thought suspiciously to himself as his lips puckered up again.

Charlie Brown moved in closer, his lips touching those of his sleepy friend's. Once his were on hers, her eyes shot open behind her glasses. He pulled his lips away slowly as she closed her eyes, savoring the moment.

"Charles, you kissed me" Marcie realized, sitting up on the couch in confusion.

"I know…Frieda suggested it back at the ballfield; but I couldn't find the gut to do it" he confessed.


	9. Sound Asleep At Last

Chapter 9

Sound Asleep At Last

Charlie Brown sighed as he watched his best friend reading a book on the couch, her slightly chubby hands were trembling and her eyes were slightly closed.

" _Either Lucy put a large dosage of sleeping pills in her water or she's exhausted beyond control,"_ he realized as he walked closer to the bespectacled girl.

"Charles?" Marcie asked, brought out of her daydream by Charlie breathing on her shoulders. "What's wrong?" she questioned.

"Marcie, you're still exhausted, maybe you should get a little extra sleep," he offered.

"Charles, I'm fine" she sighed with a slight yawn she quickly stifled.

"Oh sure, and pigs fly" he sarcastically answered, ruffling her black hair playfully.

"Charles, quit it!" she grumbled.

"Not until you admit it" he smirked.

"Fine…Charles I'm dead tired. Lucy ruined my sleep schedule and I'm over exhausted now," she confessed.

"I know, come on…you can sleep with me tonight" he offered, gently placing his hand on hers.

"No thanks, Charles…I'll be fine…on the couch…tonight…" she responded, her eyes fluttering shut and her body going limp.

Charlie Brown smiled and picked up the bespectacled girl as she clinged onto the tip of her book weakly. She wasn't fully asleep; yet she wasn't fully awake either.

"Come on, off to bed" he whispered as she smiled to herself. He soon reached his bedroom and stepped in, placing his friend on the kite printed bed quilt.

"Charles…" she muttered, her blue eyes opening a little more as his luminescent lamp lit up the room.

"I'm right here, Marcie" he answered, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Charles…I'm exhausted…" she groggily groaned again, "I just can't fall asleep" she sighed.

"Don't worry, Marcie, you'll be asleep before you know it" he smiled, hugging her.

"I doubt it, Charles" she answered, unknowingly drooling on his shirt sleeve from exhaustion.

"Hey, I've got a pair of pajamas in my drawer…I'll go get them" he replied, hopping off the bed and grabbing a pair of kite printed pajamas.

"Thanks, Charles" she smiled sleepily as Sally looked out from outside her brother's room.

"How cute" the blonde girl giggled at her brother and his friend.

Marcie laid down on the bed, counting the kites on his bed's quilt. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 13, 14" she began.

"You missed 12" Sally called out.

"Aughh! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17…18…19…20" she continued sleepily.

Charlie Brown giggled. He liked it when Marcie got slightly annoyed. It was cute. Then again, she was cute. "You ready for bed?" he asked.

"Not at all, Charles…I don't think I'll sleep a wink all night" she sighed. Charlie Brown understood as he walked over to the window and looked out at the doghouse.

"Sorry about **SNOOPY'S** snoring…he does that a lot" he explained, closing the window.

"It's fine, Charles…but like I said, I'm not gonna be able to sleep at all tonight" Marcie responded, trying to deceive her friend.

"You're not fooling me one bit, Marceline Rebecca Carlin" he replied with a chuckle. "Come on, let's get ready for bed" the round headed kid added, smiling knowingly at the raven haired, bespectacled girl.

"Call me 'Marceline' and you *yawn* die, Charles" the bespectacled girl grumbled bitterly, climbing off the bed sleepily.

"I was kidding, Marcie" he responded, chuckling.

"You better have" she spat out.

"You know something? You sound just as angry as Lucy when you get tired" Sally realized.

"I do?" Marcie questioned, hoping a six-year-old was tricking her.

"Yup"

Charlie Brown sighed. "Sally, just get to bed" he explained.

A few minutes later, Charlie Brown sighed, pulling the covers over him as he laid his round head on his pillow. "Come on, climb in" he insisted to the bespectacled girl.

"No thanks, Charles…I'll just sleep on the couch…besides, I'm used to sleeping there" she denied.

"For two hours that is…ever survived eight hours of sleep on a couch?" he asked, smirking.

"I'll adapt, Charles…goodnight" she whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

"Get in here" he responded, literally picking her up and placing her in the bed as she landed with a soft thud.

"Charles…persistent, aren't we?" she questioned, climbing into bed with a sigh though.

"Besides, you kinda tend to toss and turn sometimes" he whispered.

"So? Last time I slept on the couch, I didn't fall off" she denied.

"True, but still…goodnight, Marcie" he reasoned, kissing her on the forehead before rolling over on his back and looking up at the ceiling.

"Goodnight, Charles" she sighed, watching him examine the ceiling. She could only wonder what made it so magical to look at for so long without getting bored.

"I can see you, Marcie…" he whispered to her as her eyes fluttered. "Just go to sleep," he added before remembering how he got Sally to sleep when she was a baby. He just hoped it worked.

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are gray_

 _You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

She smiled to herself, nuzzling into the covers as she blushed a vivid red. "That's nice, Charles *yawn*…do continue, please" she muttered, attempting to keep awake as he continued singing.

 _I'll always love you and make you happy_

 _If you will only say the same_

 _But if you leave me to love another_

 _You'll regret it all one day_

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are grey_

 _You never know, dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

He smiled as he noticed her blue eyes were closed, her breathing relaxed, her hands weren't shaking and most of all, she was snoring contently.

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

Charlie Brown kissed her forehead again before looking at the ceiling. "Some nights I lie awake wondering what I did right in my nine years here…now I know:" he answered his question. "I met Marcie…she sure has some big dreams and…I hope one day, I can make them come true, but for now, I like being next to her" he added with a faint blush as sleep eventually overcame him too.

(A/N: I know how overdue this chapter was, people. I promise to update my stories regularly and shoutout to the Orange-Ratchet who's excited to see how it ends. Until then, peace out)


End file.
